Electronic components generate heat as current passes through them. When many such components are installed on a PCB, the heat generated can be relatively concentrated and, if not managed efficiently, risks damage to the components through over-heating, short circuits, etc.
Various methods of cooling electronic components have been designed. Typically, one or more cooling fans are employed to generate airflows over or towards the components. FIG. 1 illustrates an example prior art method of cooling electronic components on a PCB. PCB 10 comprises a plurality of electronic, heat-generating components (in this case, capacitors 12). A fan 14 is disposed at one end of PCB 10 adjacent a connector 18, and is arranged to blow air 16 towards capacitors 12. As illustrated by the different shaded portions A and B on each capacitor 12, only a limited component surface area is exposed to forced air 16 generated by fan 14. In particular, only portions A of capacitors 12 benefit from cooling, whilst portions B receive little or no air 16 from fan 14, and thus little heat is extracted from the surface area of capacitors 12 not in the direct path of forced air 16.
When increased cooling capacity is required, a typical solution is to use additional fans. Whilst multiple fans or air directors may be used to blow air from various different points and in various different directions in order to maximise cooling of the components so that even cooling may be achieved, they may add unnecessary expense. Furthermore, the more fans that are used the greater the likelihood of a fault developing. There therefore remains a need in the art to provide for more efficient means of cooling components on a PCB. The present invention seeks to address this and other deficiencies encountered in the prior art.